


Jim Hopper Headcanons

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Anniversary, Anxiety, Camping, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Caught, Choking, Classroom Sex, College, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Pictures, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: A compilation of headcanons originally posted to my tumblr account.(Some nsfw, some fluffy works of love and warmth. Warnings for each chapter in the beginning!)
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 35
Kudos: 75





	1. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: PLEASE GIMME A 69 HC OMFG

Steam rolled out of the bathroom door as you exited with a smile, your hair pulled up in a messy bun as you clutched a yellow towel taught around your still-dripping body. Hopper sat on the edge of the bed, removing his work boots from his feet, his eyebrows furrowed as he released a frustrated groan from his chest.

“You look stressed,” you chuckled, stalking towards him before teasingly brushing your foot against his calf.

He hummed, kicking off his other boot before wrapping his arms around your waist, looking up at you with softer eyes as he licked his lips, “And you look delicious.”

You blushed, chuckling lightly before playfully smacking your hand against his chest. He fell back to its surface, pulling you on top of him before gripping your hips with brute strength.

He lifted a hand up to caress your cheek, inching his neck forward to press a gentle kiss to your lips. You sighed through your nose, smiling against his mouth as you released your hold on the towel, your now-revealed nakedness sending a shiver down your spine.

“Come on up here, baby,” he murmured against your lips, his hands pulling your body up as much as he could before you got the hint.

Biting your lip, you slowly crawled up his body before he smacked your thigh lightly, tutting his tongue against his teeth, “Nuh uh, turn around.”

Your face burned red, your stomach doing flips as you turned your body, straddling his face as he wrapped his hands around your thighs before bringing you down to his mouth. You gasped, the feeling of his warm tongue in between your folds and nose pressed against your perineum sending waves of heat to radiate in your lower stomach. A whimper tumbled off of your lips, your hands making quick work of Hopper’s pants in order to free him of his constraints.

“You know how good you taste?” he groaned against you, the vibrations of his voice shooting through your body to make you see stars.

You moaned, reaching into his briefs to expose his cock with a smile, “Not as good as you, though.”

He groaned, his grip tightening around you as you wrapped your mouth around the head of his cock. You bobbed your head, your tongue wrapping around his shaft and your fist pumping the remainder of his length. 

Your holds on one another became tighter, both of you pleasuring one another to the point of absolute bliss. You whimpered high in your throat, your fingernails digging into his thigh as you came around his tongue, thrusting your ass back into his face. He quickly followed, his hips pushing up into your mouth before spilling against your lips.

“Fuck,” you sighed, collapsing next to his body with a euphoric grin. “Just…wow.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, throwing his arm over his face as he tried to regain his breathing. 

“Not so stressed anymore, huh?” you chuckled, lifting your upper body up to peer down at him.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, looking back at you. “Maybe one more round just to make sure?”


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What’s a HC for Hopper enlisting the kids to help give the reader an anniversary surprise before the two of them get their private time together?

You sat on the couch awkwardly, side-eyeing Hopper before you looked down at your wristwatch and sighed. El and her friends were still here. Though you found it incredibly endearing that they were here to talk about all the fun times that they had with you since starting to date Hopper two years ago, you were beginning to become impatient. Hopper could sense it, gathering the kids up as you walked to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

“Hey, why don’t you guys go and get her something nice?” he asked with raised eyebrows, fishing his wallet out before handing El twenty bucks. “Y’know, something that shows how much she means to you guys.”

The children became excited with the prospect of having a quest, quickly leaving the cabin and causing you to sigh in relief upon the door closing.

“Jesus, I thought they’d never leave,” you groaned, walking back to the couch and sitting on your boyfriend’s lap.

“God, I know,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around your middle as he pressed kisses along your neck. “Was beginning to think I’d never be able to give you my present.”

“Oh?” you teased, setting your wine down on the table before looking at him. “You got me a present?”

“Why don’t you unwrap it?” he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows as he pointed to his zipper.

“You’re such a dork,” you laughed, getting on your knees in between his spread legs.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”


	3. Anxious!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do an anxious/paranoid reader with hopper hc? maybe post demodog.

You’re cuddled up into Hopper’s side when you jump, wind hitting the cabin door unforgivingly loud in the wake of a thunderstorm. Ever since the events at Hawkins Lab a few weeks ago, every little noise set you off. Your ankle throbbed at the memory, the scar in the shape of a row of teeth still red and healing. It took every bit of you to remember that they were all gone; all of those _hellhounds_ were dead.

“Hey,” Hopper cooed, pressing a kiss into your hair and squeezing his arm around your shoulder even tighter as you shook lightly in his grasp. “I’m here, baby. You’re safe, I promise.”

Bless Hopper. The two of you had been good friends up until that night when he saved you, shooting the demodog off of your leg and pulling you to safety. As he hunched over and tried to apply pressure to your bleeding leg, you grabbed his face and kissed him, your bloody leg be damned. Ever since then, you were inseparable. 

“Jesus, I’m sorry, Hop,” you sighed, resting your head against his chest. “I still…”

“I know,” he interrupted. “They’re gone now, but they’ll be with you forever.”

You nodded, closing your eyes before pressing a kiss to his chest over his shirt, “I am so grateful for you.”

“You say that now,” he chuckled, holding you tighter. “Give it a few months; I’m sure the effect will wear off.”


	4. Age Gap I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hc of hopper being with a younger reader like 18-20 years old and since she’s so young and fit they literally fuck like bunnies because she can’t get enough and he wants to wreck her all day long muah

You had always had thing for older men, even when you were younger. Your celebrity crushes always garnered mockery from your peers simply because of how much older they were. It didn’t bother you too much, though; you knew there was a reason you had your preferences. And that reason turned out to be Chief Jim Hopper.

You’d met him late one night at some seedy bar at the edge of town. After he bought you a few drinks, you finally agreed to go home with him. The rest is history.

Though your relationship was definitely based on more than just physical intimacy, at times you just couldn’t get your hands off of him. It acted up even more whenever you were in one of your moods, and, let’s face it, you were _always_ in one of your moods.

On a slow night, at least _one_ of you would come. On the rest of them, well, let’s just say that hydration was a key element in making sure that Hopper didn’t pass out.

“Jesus, _again?_ ” he whimpered a few minutes after he came over your lower stomach. You began to kiss over his neck, your hand rocking down over his softening erection in an effort to get him hard again.

You chuckled against his neck, feeling more arousal pool in between your legs as he hand rubbed soothingly up and down your back, “Awe, come on. We only did it twice.”

“You’re insatiable, baby girl,” he laughed lowly, pulling you on top of him. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Just make me come,” you chuckled against his lips before straddling him. “Again and again and again and again…”

Three hours and several orgasms later, the both of you were spent on the floor, your limbs splayed out comically as you inhaled deeply, “ _Fuck_ , I love you.”

“I love you, too, but, seriously, I need a _nap_ ,” he sighed, pulling you against his chest in a warm embrace. “You’re gonna wear me out.”

“Are you complaining?” you smirked, wrapping yourself in his arms.

“No, not at all.”


	5. Age Gap II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Age gap relationship with hopper with both the reader and hopper getting off on their age difference.

_Taboo_ was the only word you could use to describe it. It was palpable in the privacy of your bedroom more so than it was in public. While everyone would shake their heads at the idea of the Chief of Police sleeping with a woman less than half his age, the both of you didn’t mind the age difference at all. As a matter of fact, it was what turned the both of you on the _most_.

“You look so fucking good on top of me, baby girl,” Hopper cooed, his hands roaming over your exposed flesh as you bounced yourself up and down on his cock.

“So fucking hard and, _fuck_ , big inside of me,” you squealed, your fingernails digging into his chest as you continued to ride him.

“You like riding daddy’s cock, little girl?” he teased, his hands reaching around to rub the curves of your ass. “Like it when daddy fills up your tight, young little cunt?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you hissed, squeezing your eyes shut as you ground down on him faster. “Please, _please_ , make me come, make me _come_.”

His hand clapped down on your ass, causing you to buck in pleasure, “Watch your fucking mouth. Only bad girls say that, are you a bad little girl or a good girl for your daddy?”

“Good girl,” you whimpered, shaking your head as you steadied yourself against his chest. “Only _your_ good girl. _All yours_.”

It only took a matter of minutes, the both of you egging each other on with filthy promises in each other’s ears. His constant praises echoed through your head as you clenched around him, you screaming out his name as he stilled against you.

You slumped by his side, pressing gentle kisses across his chest, “You wanna go again?”

“ _Fuckin’ Christ_ ,” he cursed, chuckling breathlessly. “Give the old man a few minutes to breathe, would ya’?”


	6. College!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hc of hopper comforting the reader who’s an college student (in her 20s ofc) and is struggling?

You huffed loudly, slamming your hands on the kitchen table in frustration as all of the words on the page began to blend together. You’d been at the same reading for the past hour, having to constantly re-read certain sections because they simply weren’t clicking properly. Not to mention, you had at least three other assignments due tomorrow and this reading was essential in completing two of them. 

“Fuck this,” you muttered under your breath, shaking your head before rising from the table. You walked towards the fridge to retrieve a beer, frowning when you realized there was only one can left. 

“Hopper?” you shouted, looking through the shelves to make sure you hadn’t glossed over a rogue can.

“What’s wrong?” he shouted back, not moving from his spot on the recliner.

“We only have one can of beer left,” you whimpered. “Can I have it? _Please?_ ”

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes softening when he looked over the worried lines creasing your forehead and the deep bags under your eyes, “Yeah, baby. Go ahead. I can pick up some more tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, grabbing the can before going into the living room, sitting down next to Hopper on a nearby couch. “I’m dropping out. I’m serious this time.”

He chuckled, muting the television before looking over at you, “Come here. Come sit on my lap.”

You groaned, standing up before jumping into his lap, making him hurl forward from the force of your body. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing kisses along your shoulder as you slowly sipped the last can of Schiltz. 

“You’re not dropping out,” he smiled against your skin, his fingers rubbing gently over your hips. “Come on, now. You’re far too smart to just drop out now.”

“I _am_ very intelligent,” you teased, leaning into his embrace before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s just a lot, Hop. I’m _so_ tired.”

“I know, baby,” he frowned, looking into your eyes as you rested your head on his shoulder. “You only have, what? One more year?”

You nodded, looking downcast as he continued, “You’ve done so good the past three. What’s one more to ya’?”

You smiled, pressing a kiss to his neck, “You always treat me so good.”

“It’s my job,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I always make you _feel_ good, too.”

You quirked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? That so?”

“You wanna take a break from your reading or…?” he trailed off, his hands playing with the hem of your sweater as a wolfish grin spread across his lips.

“Ugh,” you groaned, lolling your head back. “As much as I would love to have you in between my legs right now, I really, _really_ need to finish. Rain check?”

“Of course,” he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

“Wanna finish my project?” you asked hopefully.

“Anything _but_ that.”


	7. Anal Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do an hc of hopper doing anal play w reader??

It doesn’t come as any kind of surprise to you when it happens; it’s not like the two of you haven’t divulged those specific desires to one another before.

Your on your knees, bent over with your face pressed against the mattress as Hopper kisses along the trail of your spine. _Turn over_ , he had said. Well, who were you toargue?

You let out a hiss when you felt his kisses travel down to your ass cheeks, pressing gentle kisses along the crevice before he darted his tongue out to encircle your rim.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” you moaned, chuckling towards the end of your drawl as he began to knead your ass cheeks with his large hands.

He playfully bit at your flesh, continuing to lick and tease your ass. No one had ever even been _near_ that area before, and it sent sparks of pleasure and desire to every part of your body.

He trailed his kisses across your ass before gently tracing his finger along the rim, “You’re tense. You okay?”

“Mhmm,” you moaned, pushing your ass up higher and causing him to giggle. 

He bit down on your flesh once more before spanking your ass and motioning for you to turn over. Your legs were spread as he positioned himself at your entrance, kissing down your neck as he whispered.

“Definitely gonna have to prep your tight little ass before we even go _near_ that territory.”


	8. Comfort After A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: HC of reader comforting Hopper in the office after a long day?

Hopper absolutely hates having to call you so late and cancel your plans because things get hectic at the station. It’s not exactly a piece of cake for you, either, but you decide to surprise him by showing up with a slice of pie that you had made for the both of you for that night.

You wave politely at Flo and some of the boys at the station as you walk to Hopper’s office, knocking gently before walking in with a soft smile on your face.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, though his eyes are soft upon seeing you look so domestic. 

You walk over and hand him the desert before placing a peck to his bearded cheek, “Well, if you can’t come to me, then I’ll come to you.”

“I’m so in love with you,” he sighed, taking a bite of the pie and moaning around the spoon. “So, _so_ fucking in love with you.”

You giggle and sit on his lap, your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “I love you, too. Now, shut up and eat the pie.”

“Help me eat it,” he commanded, raising the spoon to your lips before you rolled your eyes and took a bite. 

After a few playful bites, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and pulled him into your bosom, pressing a kiss to his hairline, “I’m not going anywhere, okay? Take your time. We can go home together.”

He hummed before pressing a kiss to your lips, “You’re perfect.”

“I know.”


	9. Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: First time anal w Hopper hc?

If you were being completely honest with yourself, you were nervous. Beyond nervous, even. Before you’d started dating Hopper, you never would have even considered letting another person go any where near your ass in bed. Something about being with him, though, made you feel overwhelmingly safe and protected. The way he kissed you, the way he caressed you, the way he held you…every intimate action he took did nothing but make you melt in his grasp. So, when he brought the idea up to you, you immediately acquiesced. 

“You’re taking it so well,” he praised, kissing your inner thigh as he continued to pump two fingers inside of you. What once started off as a burn now roared into a sense of unfamiliar yet intense pleasure.

“I, _fuck_ , baby,” you whimpered, reaching your fingers down to thread into his dirty blonde hair. “C-Can you put your mouth on me?”

He smiled, leaning forward to slide his tongue in between your folds before wrapping his mouth around your clit, sucking rhythmically and causing you to squeal in delight. 

After a few minutes and adding a third finger, you tapped him on his shoulder, your hips unconsciously following his mouth as he released his hold, “Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” you whispered, wincing as he slid his fingers out of you. He crawled up your body, reaching for the bottle of lubricant next to your shoulder before applying some to his length.

“Just, please tell me if I hurt you, okay?” he pleaded, licking his lips before he directed you to turn your body over, you ass high up in the air before he placed the tip of his cock against your rim. 

“O-Okay,” you sighed shakily, wiggling your hips and wincing as he slowly slid himself inside of you. He choked on the air, his eyes squeezing shut as your tight heat enveloped him inch by inch.

You whined out as you felt his hips press firmly against yours. After a few seconds, your reached behind your back, grabbing his hand before squeezing it tightly. And, then, you both began to rock.

It burned, shocks of pain shooting throughout your limbs before he reached around you, gently rubbing over your clit in an attempt to relax your body. From that point forward, you felt like you were in a rocket being propelled into space at lightning speed. 

“So fucking tight,” he grunted, his hips slowly picking up speed as your moans grew louder and louder.

“Feels so good, _fuck_ ,” you hissed, rocking your hips back into his. 

You came suddenly, the pleasure knocking the wind out of you and causing you to collapse on the bed as he continued to fuck himself into you, coming second later with a halt of his hips and a string of curses flowing from his mouth.

You both laid there for a minute, the sounds of your breathing echoing in the bedroom. You winced in discomfort, wiggling your hips to cue Hopper to remove himself from you. You hissed, the ring of muscles quivering as his cum slowly trickled out of you. 

“You okay?” he whispered, kissing up your spine before collapsing beside you, pulling your body to spoon against his front.

“That was…wow, Hop,” you chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist.

“Yeah. _Wow_.”


	10. On The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: HC of hopper and reader being cops together and they pretend to hate each other but they slowly fall in love.

The both of you had started in the academy around the same time in New York City, immediately being designated as partners by the Chief much to your chagrin. Hopper was _unbelievably_ cocky, always insisting that his way was the right way, even if you ended up proving him wrong (which was quite often). A few months into the partnership, you finally started warming up to one another, sometimes even hanging out outside of work. It didn’t take long for you to start to feel something, even though you knew it was probably one-sided.

The both of you were seated at a local diner after your watch had ended, Hopper drinking a black coffee and eating a strawberry donut as you drank a sweet tea and picked at the remnants of your hash browns and bacon. He grunted in approval as he licked the icing off of his thumb, causing you to blush lightly at the sight of his tongue.

“What’s got you so ruddy?” he chuckled, setting the donut back onto his plate before leaning forward.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you shrugged, looking away from him as the blush crept up your neck. 

“You been gettin’ like that a lot around me, smalls,” he chuckled, licking his lips cockily. “You see somethin’ you like?”

“Oh, shut it, you prick,” you rolled your eyes, tossing your napkin on top of what remained of your food. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

His smile widened, his foot reaching out to brush against your ankle under the table, “You know…if you’re detective skills were as good as mine, I might not be able to tell. God knows you can’t tell with me.”

“Huh?” you asked, the blood rushing from your face as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m just saying,” he shrugged. “Your poker face ain’t as good as mine, sweetheart.”

Your mouth went dry at the sudden pet name before you chuckled, “You serious?”

His foot trailed higher up the inside of your leg playfully as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I have a lot better coffee back at my place. It’s getting late, maybe you should take a night cap?”

You smirked, allowing your foot to brush against his calf, “You’re showing your cards, Hopper.”

“Well, it’s about damn time, don’t you think?”


	11. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hopper + feral, animalistic, rough sex that leaves you barely able to speak and remember your own name. that’s it. that’s the ask.

It didn’t take much to set him off, just a pair of incredibly tiny denim shorts and a red lace bra that adorned your body as you frantically searched for a top in the laundry room. He came up behind you suddenly, knocking the wind out of you as he pinned you against the washing machine, his lips immediately attacking your neck before you quickly succumbed to his actions.

“Jesus, I can’t get over how fucking sexy you are,” Hopper growled, turning you around so he could delve his tongue into your mouth.

You squeaked into his mouth, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as he picked you up and sat you on top of the ceramic appliance. You moaned as his hand immediately delved into your shorts to rub against your clit. You parted from his lips, arching your back into his touch as he began to suck bruises into the exposed flesh of your breasts.

“Where you off to, baby girl?” he chuckled against your chest, his hands quickly pulling your shorts and underwear down and off your legs quickly. “You can’t just leave me here all high and dry, can you?”

You whimpered, your eyes shutting as your brain failed to formulate a response. The man grinned wolfishly, pulling you down from the washing machine, turning you around, and pushing your chest against the cold metal. He dropped down to his knees, his face delving into your cunt from behind, sending sparks of pleasure to shoot down your legs.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” he growled against you. You whined loudly, spreading your legs widely and bracing yourself up against the washing machine, writhing in pleasure as he thrusted his tongue in and out of your entrance.

It didn’t take long for him to slide his entire length into you, his arms framing your body as he slammed into you repeatedly from behind. Your feet dangled above the floor, your stomach and chest resting on top of the machine as he held your hips against his.

“You gonna come for me?” he groaned, his hand coming down to smack your ass cheek loudly. You whimpered, nodding your head silently before he deepened his thrusts, the machine squeaking against the tiles on the floor.

Fifteen minutes later, the both of you found yourselves on the laundry room floor, his body heaving over yours as he came down from his high. Your legs fell limp on the surface of the ground, stars shining in your eyes as your ears continued to ring from the intensity of your orgasm.

“Fuck,” he sighed, pulling out of you before kissing your lips sweetly. “You okay there?”

“I-I…yeah,” you squeaked, your cheeks blushing scarlet red as your eyes slowly parted open. “Wow.”

Hopper chuckled, “Did I lose you there?”

You stuttered, your tongue tying in knots as you tried to speak. Hopper’s lips parted in shock, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek.

“Holy shit…did I _break_ you?”


	12. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cuddling w Hopper HC?

Jim Hopper is the world’s warmest, biggest, and cutest teddy bear, **bar none**. You jump at every opportunity to be held in his large and burly arms; it’s the place where you feel the safest.

“Jim, baby?” you call out as you walk through the entrance of the cabin, tossing your shoes off after a long day of work.

“In here!” he shouts from the bedroom. 

You walk into the room, your feet dragging slightly, before meeting his eyes with a glow on your face. He’s snuggled up under the covers, reading a war novel with a pair of reader glasses perched on his nose.

“Long day?” he asked with a chuckle, closing the book before placing that and his glasses on his nightstand.

“Just…hold me,” you whimpered, quickly getting under the covers and scooting into his outstretched arms.

He wrapped his large arms around your frame and rested his face in your hair as you fell against his chest. You placed your ear against his heart and reveled in the feeling of his warmth and rise and fall of his breathing.

“Take as long as you need,” he murmured into your hair before pressing a kiss there. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Soon, you fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. When you wake up, you notice he’s fallen asleep, too. 

_Dinner can wait._


	13. Attitude Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hc of hop giving you an attitude adjustment (fucking ur brains out) when you’ve been bratty to him all day

You knew where it was headed the minute you started acting like a child, nearly throwing a tantrum when Hopper refused to pull over to get frozen yogurt. It started off innocent at first, but when you saw the way he clenched his jaw, you wanted to go in for the kill. And that’s how you found yourself bent over the kitchen counter, your bare ass exposed to the cold air as Hopper swatted his hand repeatedly down on your ass.

“You’re such a goddamn _needy_ little brat,” he growled, your ass cheeks reddening to a scarlet hue with each spank. “How many times does daddy have to fucking remind you, huh?”

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your lips parting as a silent whimper escaped your mouth. You bucked your hips against the counter, your cunt throbbing with each assault to your ass cheeks, “I’m sorry, d-daddy. I promise I w-won’t do it again, _fuck_.”

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth,” he hissed, yanking you up by your hair before dropping his pants to the floor. “Or I’ll give you something to curse about.”

Without much warning, he thrusted himself inside of you, your entrance giving no resistance to the intrusion. His hips slammed against yours roughly, his free hand reaching around to clasp gently around your neck. He slowly began to squeeze the sides of your throat, blood pounding in your ears.

“You don’t get to come,” he grunted in your ear, his thrusts erratic. “Only good little girls get to come, you understand?”

You sobbed, already feeling your peak get closer and closer, “Y-Yes, daddy, please. _Please_. I promise I’ll be a good girl.”

“Oh, yeah?” he moaned, his pumps becoming more sloppy as he reached his own peak. “Prove it to me. Get on your fucking knees.”

You whimpered, parting from him before kneeling obediently below him, opening your mouth so he could thrust past your lips. Within seconds, he was coming down your throat, holding your face right up against his lower stomach.

You released him with a gasp, your eyes tearing as you looked up at him, a string of saliva attaching your lips to his cock. He reached down and rubbed his thumb across your bottom lip with a grin, “Get on the fucking counter.”

Well, who were you to argue?


	14. Defining the Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Request for either a HC or a drabble where Hopper wants to "define the relationship" with the reader that he has been casually dating because he really likes her but he's afraid of putting himself out there? Please and thanks!

It’s not that you didn’t love sleeping with Hopper. On the contrary, it was probably becoming the best parts about your weekends. What started off as just a casual arrangement between two friends was beginning to manifest itself differently inside of your head. While you always knew that you liked Hopper more than a friend, you never expected these feelings of _love_ to start popping up.

The both of you were snuggling on the couch after he’d essentially fucked the life out of you, his fingers toying with the loose strands of your ponytail as you both watched a movie on the television. You’d wrapped a fleece blanket around the both of your nude bodies, Hopper bringing out a bag of M&Ms for you to share as you rested against one another.

“You’re so warm,” you chuckled, popping a candy in your mouth before snuggling up deeper into his side. “Like a big grizzly bear.”

“Is that all I am to you?” he teased, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Just some source of warmth for you?”

“You got me,” you relented, sighing in fake defeat. “I couldn’t afford to heat my house this month, but your warmth is free.”

He laughed, the vibrations of his chest sending warmth throughout your body. You loved making him laugh. Making him _smile_.

“Can I ask you a question?” he spoke quietly, his fingers rubbing circles over you bare shoulder.

“I don’t know, _can_ you?” you smiled, nudging his shoulder.

He shook his head, nerves clumping in his stomach as he looked down at you, “This thing we have going on…are you-are you okay with it?”

“Well, yeah,” you replied, looking up at him. “Are you?”

“Yeah-Yeah, I’m _more_ than okay with it, actually,” he breathed. “But, uh…do you ever think about, I don’t know, going together?”

Your cheeks began to heat up, plopping another candy into your mouth as you sighed, “You want the honest answer or the well-practiced lie?”

He continued to stare at you, not breaking even an ounce of a smile, before you swallowed the candy down, “The honest answer is…yeah, I do. I do a lot, but I don’t want you to feel pressure or-”

“I do, too,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around you tighter. “I’d love to bring you to dinner tomorrow.”

You inhaled sharply through your nose, a smile tugging at your lips, “Okay, yeah. I’d like that, too.”

With a kiss to your forehead, your friends with benefits arrangement of four months officially transitioned into something different. Nothing scary or bad, but different nonetheless.


	15. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: HC of hopper and reader talking about what their boundaries are in bed. What they would and wouldn't do.

It was something that you were meaning to do ever since Hopper tried to surprise you in bed. It’s not that you were uncomfortable with what he did, but it definitely surprised you that it was something he would be into.

You’re seated criss-cross on the bed, your hands resting on your knees as he smiled at you from his spot, “So… _boundaries_.”

“Yes, boundaries,” he chuckled, his mustache twitching up slightly as he admired how cute you looked when you felt awkward.

“I, uh, I don’t really know where to start,” you laugh breathily, eyes begging him to start first.

“Okay, well, you know me,” he shrugged. “I’m pretty open to anything, but, y’‘know, there are a few things that I wouldn’t necessarily want to do.”

“Like?” you arched your eyebrow.

“I don’t want you putting anything in my ass,” he laughed, shaking his head. “Now, I wouldn’t mind putting things in _your_ ass, but…my booty is a no-entry zone.”

“Fair,” you chuckled. “I’m, uh, I’m okay with _that_. I actually would really like if you, y’know…did _that_.”

“Consider it done,” he growled, biting his lip. “But…what _don’t_ you want to do?”

“I guess the idea of being constrained makes me uncomfortable,” you admitted. “I’m okay with maybe blindfolds or maybe even a neck tie on my wrists, but…I don’t want to have my arms behind my back or my legs forced into one position.”

“Claustrophobic,” he said in understanding, remembering the panic attack you had on a broken elevator a few weeks prior.

“Exactly,” you sighed in relief. 

The both of you continued listing things that you weren’t fans of, but it eventually turned into Hopper listing all the things he wanted to do to you. 

The air became thick, making the conversation conclude with your lips on his.


	16. That Damn Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcanon for reader and Jim having a dog but it keeps getting in the way whenever they try to have sex

You chuckled against Hopper’s mouth as he backed you into the bedroom, his hands playing with the hem of your tank top before the back of your knees hit the bed. You whimpered, raising your hands so he could take it off of your torso before he pushed you back onto the mattress. 

You smiled, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck as he began to press kisses down your neck. You mewled, a tiny moan escaping your lips before a tiny bark broke the both of your concentrations.

You began to giggle, the both of you peering over the side of the bed to see your tiny terrier, Dodger, tilting his head at the both of you. Hopper groaned, shaking his head before returning his attention to your neck, “Just…don’t give him the attention. The trainer said we needed to stop spoiling him.”

You smiled, wrapping your legs around his waist before nodding, “Y-Yeah, you’re right.”

He began to kiss across your shoulders, dropping the straps of your bra down your arms when the small puppy jumped onto the bed, his tongue laving kisses across Hopper’s cheek.

“Jesus, _Dodger_ , stop!” he shouted, pushing the dog away. The small terrier whimpered, looking back at you before wagging his tail. You couldn’t be the aggressor in his training, that was Hopper’s job. You would never be able to say no to that cute little face.

“Awe, come on, Hop! He wants to play,” you cooed, petting the dog as he licked you jaw.

“Yeah, well _I_ want to play,” he groaned, reaching his hands out to pick up Dodger before bringing him outside of the room, closing to door behind him. “Now, where were we?”

You shook your head with a laugh, reaching behind your back to remove your bra before waggling your eyebrows, “You mentioned something about wanting to play?”

He grinned wolfishly, pulling his tee shirt up and over his head before covering your body with his once more. You only exchanged a few passionate kisses before Dodger began to whimper outside of the door.

Hopper broke from your lips, resting his head against yours before cursing under his breath, “It’s gonna keep doing this, you know?”

“Just ignore him, right?” you teased. “Or are you going all soft on me, Chief?”

He rolled his eyes, “What? He’s cute.”


	17. Blindfolds and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'm not sure if you're still accepting HCs but if you are, is love to see one where Hopper takes charge and brutally takes control in the bedroom in the best way. Maybe including some bondage or blindfolds? Thank you so much!!!

Blue eyes made you melt like a puddle every single time you walked through the threshold of his bedroom. He slams you up against the now-closed door, his teeth biting harshly into the exposed flesh of your neck as his hips begin to grind into yours. You whimper and whine for a release, but he’s not done with you…far from it.

“What did I tell you about wearing skirts that fucking short?” he growled, his hand wrapping in the strands of your hair and yanking your neck back, his eyes bearing into yours as you faltered against the door.

You bit your bottom lip so hard that the taste of copper coated your tongue. With a shaky breath, you stuttered out, “N-Not sure…why don’t you remind me?”

His hands gripped your waist roughly, leading you to the bed before pushing you down onto the mattress, his large palms tracing down your arms with featherlight intent, “You remember the rules, don’t you, baby girl?”

You whimpered, canting your hips up, “Y-Yes, sir.”

After a few quick minutes, you found your hands raised above your head, your wrists wrapped in a silk garment attached to the bedpost. One of Hopper’s dress ties is laid flat over your eyes, your lips parted in anticipation as he inched your skirt up and over your waist.

“Tell me, baby, who does this pussy belong to?,” he growled, his fingers running up and down your panty-clad center, a damp spot now growing quickly on the fabric.

“Yours, _fuck_ , always _yours_ ,” you sobbed, yanking your wrists despite being glued to the bed.

“That’s fucking right, baby. All _mine_.”


	18. Drunk!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hopper HC where reader is really really drunk and hopper has to take care of her

It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes you like to go out and have a few drinks with the girls. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes you like to get drunker than usual, and you have to call Hopper on a payphone to come and pick you up.

Not that he minds, though. He remembers being in his mid-twenties, so he doesn’t hold it against you that much. It only happens once in a blue moon, so it’s not like you’ve become a hassle to him.

He pulls up to the club and plucks you from the group of girls. You quickly slur out your goodbyes to them as he pulls you towards his Blazer.

You spend the car ride singing along loudly and off-key to whatever was on the radio and trying to make sexual advances towards your boyfriend, strongly insinuating that the two of you have a quickie in the backseat.

Hopper is a gentleman, though, so he distracts you whenever you start to get a little handsy.

When you get home, he holds you hair as your throw up in the toilet bowl, not grimacing even as he wipes your mouth clean with a wet hand cloth.

He quickly undresses you and puts you into one of his oversized tee shirts, wiping your make-up off with a wet wipe once your nestled under the covers.

He grabs you some Advil and a glass of club soda, but when he returns to the bedroom, you’ve fallen fast asleep.

He chuckles, resting the pills and drink on your nightstand before kissing your forehead. Tonight, he decides to sleep on the couch so that you can splay your body across the mattress. God knows you’ll need the comfort when you wake up with a hangover in the morning.


	19. Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Thoughts on Hopper & breeding kink please??? I NEED your thoughts and hcs!!!

It was always something you considered to be one-sided, something that you would never dare to bring up in the bedroom no matter how much it turned you on. It didn’t come up until deep into the relationship, after the both of you got engaged and started talking about having children. That’s when you realized that you should have mentioned it a long time ago.

“You want me to fuck my baby into you?” he growled, crawling towards you on the bed as you gulped, nodding your head as a blush crept up your neck.

“Y-Yeah,” you whispered, your nipples hardening at the intensity of his gaze.

He quickly yanked your skirt up over your waist and dragged your panties down and off your legs, spreading your legs wide as he began to rub a thumb over your clit, “Can’t wait to fill up your tight little cunt with all of my fucking cum. You want that, huh? For me to spill my fuckin’ seed into your little womb and give you a baby?”

You shivered, arching your back into his touch as you nodded, “Please, _fuck_. Fuck me, Hop.”

He slid his jeans down his legs and quickly thrusted his cock into you, whispering filthy nothings into your ear as he continued to rail into you. You felt yourself reaching the edge, shouting out as he smirked down at you.

“You gonna come for me, huh?” he cooed, his hips smacking obscenely against your ass. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. You want my cum, baby?”

You sobbed, nodding your head as you rubbed over your clit, “Fuck, give me your come, fill up my cunt, _fuck_.”

His eyes glazed over, becoming more animal than man, “Tell me how much you want my baby.”

“ _Fuck_ , I want your baby, daddy. Give me your fucking baby,” you stuttered, your walls clamping over his cock tightly as you began to gush over his cock.

He shouted, thrusting into you, “Gonna give you all my fucking come and knock up that tight little pussy. Your stomach’s gonna get so fucking big, and everyone is gonna know just how much of a _slut_ you are for daddy.”

His hips stuttered, releasing a dull roar as he coated your walls with his come, thrusting inside of you as you sucked up everything he gave you. You thighs trembled around his waist as you reached up a finger to brush a dangling piece of hair out of his face.

“You’re mine,” he growled, kissing your lips passionately as he slowly rocked his hips against yours.

“All yours.”


	20. What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Not a smutty prompt, but either a fluffy HC or drabble about Max and El asking the reader about love and Hop overhearing the conversation

You’re preparing for dinner when the girls approach you about it. Max thinks love doesn’t exist; El doesn’t know what love is. You sit them down and explain to them that love isn’t something that’s as easy as it seems in the movies.

“Love is wanting to protect the person that you’re with no matter what the costs are, it’s wanting the best for someone even if it means you might have to suffer.”

“Your heart beats a little faster, your head fills thoughts of them all of the time. When you kiss, it feels like you’re floating.“

You turned to El and smiled at her, “I know that I’m in love with your father because of the way he makes me feel. He makes me feel protected and adored, and I know that he would do anything to make me feel like that. And I would do anything to make him feel the same way.”

El nodded, seeming to understand. You turned to Max with a soft smile, “It’s okay to not be in love with someone in your relationship. You have plenty of time to discover what that feeling is, and, when you feel it, you’ll know in your heart.”

The two girls nodded and returned to their room, Max teasing El about how she must be in love with Mike. You chuckled under your breath and returned your attention to the stove when you heard Hopper clear his throat from his doorway.

“You meant all that?” he asked softly, walking towards you.

You grinned, walking up to him and pressing a kiss to his lips, “Of course I do.”


	21. Camping

Camping, the outdoors, the sound of crickets… _none_ of that appealed to you in the slightest bit. But, Hopper loved everything about the wilderness, and, since you loved everything about Hopper, you knew that you would do anything for him. You’d spend a weekend in a garbage dump if it meant making him smile.

The both of you were roasting marshmallows over a large fire contained by four pieces of lumber, Hopper having brought an axe with the both of you to truly get the most out of the experience. Seeing him swing the weapon, a form-fitting red flannel pushed up his forearms as he did so…needless to say, the full effect of his manhood was rubbing off on you. You wanted him to bang you up against the nearest tree, but the idea of getting splinters in your ass wasn’t something you fancied.

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” he asked around a mouthful of s’more, his eyebrows raised as he looked over at you.

“I just never knew how…outdoorsy you were, that’s all,” you smiled, taking a bite of the s’more you’d made before smiling softly at him. “I didn’t think axe-slinging could be so damn _sexy_.”

His eyes widened in surprise, the rest of his treat dropping from his hands as he sputtered, “O-Oh. Um, thanks?”

You chuckled, shaking your head, “You know…I’ve always wanted to be ravished in the woods.”

He swallowed thickly, goosebumps tickling his flesh as he smiled dopily at you, “I could…I could help with that, you know.”

“Yeah? Wanna help now?” you teased, smiling giddily before he took your hand in his, leading you to the army green tent a few feet away. 

You giggled as he rested you on top of a sleeping bag, hovering over you for a few seconds before kissing you sweetly. You sighed through your nose, wrapping your legs around him before licking your way into his mouth. You moaned, smiling against him, “Mmm, you taste so sweet. Like marshmallows and chocolate.”

“Wonder why,” he laughed, pressing kisses across your jaw as his fingers began to unbutton your top. You reached down in between your bodies to unzip his pants, a chuckle escaping his chest in response to your eagerness.

“You know,” you began, palming over his bulge as he began to press kisses across the exposed swell of your breasts. “If every camping trip involves this, I could get used to the whole wilderness thing.”

“Promise?” he drawled against your skin with a grin.

“Oh, yeah.”


	22. Car Sex I

It happens after the fifth date; Hopper is pulling into your driveway and kills the ignition of his car before turning to look at you with a large grin on his face, soft music emitting from the stereo as you stare at each other.

“I had a really great time,” you whispered, leaning over to press a, _what was meant to be chaste_ , kiss to his lips. 

Ever since the both of you slept together two weeks ago, it seemed like little kisses could never stay just that. It always escalated into something steamier, and tonight was no exception.

Before you knew it, Hopper was crawling into the backseat after you before pinning you down to the seat, his body slightly hunched over due to the lack of space in the car. 

You might be wondering, _Why not just go inside?_ The answer is a simple one, it took too long to do that. Even thirty seconds walking to your door was too long. 

Your legs were wrapped vehemently around his thick waist as he licked broad stripes down your neck, his hand dug into the front of your pants as you whimpered into his hair.

It’s quick and filthy, both of you keeping majority of your clothes on as you attempted to cross that finish line at record-breaking speeds, no doubt shaking the car with every thrust between the both of you.

He lies slumped over your body, a strand of his dark blonde hair dangling on his forehead as his mustache twitched, his lips upturned in a smirk as you petted the stubble on his jaw.

“You’re absolutely wild, you know that?” you chuckled, pressing a longing kiss to his lips as he laughed into your mouth.

“I can’t help it. You’re sweet as fucking candy, baby girl.”


	23. Casual Sex

The both of you had been friends for years after having met at your aunt’s Christmas party. You hit it off instantly, and, after that, you had become as thick as thieves, always being there for each other. Things changed after this past New Year’s Eve, though.

You had both spent the evening together, deciding that once the clock struck midnight, you would pick up shop and then go to sleep, Hopper on the couch and you in your room. But he had other plans.

After the countdown concluded, he had you pressed up against the couch, lips devouring you as your limbs became entangled in one another. That night, the both of you slept together not worrying about the implications your actions had. You just acted on impulse, giving into the attraction that had always been there.

The morning after, the both of you decided that you had a good time, but neither of you were in any state to be in a relationship right now. And that’s how this arrangement came to be.

Booty-calls were the norm, and sometimes you visited the station on the pretense of having lunch with him (only for him to fuck you senselessly on his desk). The both of you were such close friends that it seemed that you were already in a weird relationship. 

After months of sleeping together, you found yourself curled up against his side as you watched a re-run on TV. El was out of the house, so spending the night wasn’t something that was out of the norm.

He took a sip of his beer and placed it on the table, “So…you wanna fuck?”

“Yeah, why not,” you groaned, standing up and walking to the bedroom.

Things may have been strictly casual, but your dynamic would always be that of an old married couple.


	24. Car Sex II

I feel like whenever Hopper needs to go out and run errands, he always invites you to come with him. Any time he can bring you along for the ride, he’s eager to have you by his side. So, you going with him to pick up El is nothing new. You jump in the car with him happily.

As you both drive over to Max’s house, Hopper is unusually touchy with you, which you aren’t against at all.

You both pull up and Hopper cuts his ignition and checks his watch before he looks over at you happily. You both have plenty of time until El said she would be ready to go home.

You’re a little hesitant at first, because you know how awkward it would be if someone caught you. But then you think about Hopper being the Chief and, well, you both can pretty much do whatever you want.

While you don’t really want to fuck him in the backseat, you’re more than willing to blow him, which he is more than reciprocative towards. 

It’s fast and rushed, but exhilarating nonetheless. Within minutes, he’s coming down your throat. 

The drive home is very awkward, especially since you and Hopper know what just went down minutes before El got in the backseat. You just look at each other and laugh, thankful that you weren’t caught in the act.


	25. Caught in the Act

The both of you had fell into a familiar routine of fucking each other all over the cabin whenever you had the place to yourselves. You came to regret that decision, however, last weekend when El decided to come home early from Max’s.

He had you pressed up against the counter, yanking your hair back as he thrusted in and out of you from behind. You clutched against the granite of the counter as you mewled into the air, thrusting your hips backwards to meet each of his thrusts.

You cried out, feeling yourself about to teeter over the edge. Hopper was grunting heavily behind you, his hips smacking against yours almost violently as he began to tense up.

“Oh my god!”

You both jumped away from each other, you falling to the floor in an attempt to hide behind the counter, and Hopper reaching for his pants which had been thrown across the kitchen minutes earlier.

You peeked your head up and grimaced when you saw El standing in the doorway of the cabin, her hands covering her eyes as she kept groaning “No no no no no, this is _not_ happening.”

You turned around to meet Hopper’s wide and embarrassed eyes, his face drained of all color as he zipped his pants up. He tossed your dress to you before starting to walk towards El.

“Oh this is so gross,” she screamed. 

“I’m so sorry, we should have…”

“You stay in the room. Locked door. _Shut,_ ” she corrected at the end. “Not even three inches. _Shut_.”

You put your face in your hands, beginning to laugh uncontrollably as you continued to hide behind the counter. El ran to her room, shutting her door with telepathy, leaving the both of you to laugh at each other in embarrassment. 


	26. Valentine's Day Proposal

Doing things with Hopper for Valentine’s Day wasn’t something that was new; after all, the two of you had been together for a few years and he always did whatever he could to be romantic with you. This year, however, he planned a getaway to Chicago. 

You toyed around with the pasta on your plate, rolling your eyes as yet _another_ couple got engaged a few tables away. You released a frustrated sigh and chomped angrily at a breadstick, swigging down the rest of you wine in an attempt to wash it down.

“A-Are you okay?” Hopper asked quietly, bending forward upon noticing your aggravation.

“Peachy keen,” you responded flatly, not making eye contact with him.

It wasn’t that you were dissatisfied with your relationship with Hopper, it was the absurd amount of couples getting engaged that began to rub you the wrong way. You loved Hopper and you would be content being with him just like this for the rest of your life, but you would be lying to yourself if you said you never wanted to get married.

The rest of dinner went by in uncomfortable silence, and all you wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and sleep.

You returned to the room and kicked off your heels, immediately removing your jewelry, “Hopper, I’m sorry I’m no fun tonight. It’s just…”

You turned around and gasped as Hopper knelt on one knee before you, a small, velvet box perched in his hand as he fidgeted nervously, “W-What are you doing?”

“I was going to do it at dinner, but it seemed like _every other man_ had the same idea,” he smiled tightly.

You couldn’t help the large grin that spread across your face. It wasn’t an ideal proposal, but it was perfectly _Hopper_. 


	27. Caught Making Out

Hopper absolutely loves kissing you, like right next to oxygen its one of the things that keeps him alive. So, whenever he can get his hands on you, he always manages to kiss the life out of you. Honestly, you probably act more like teenagers than anyone in the party, and that’s saying something.

It starts while the two of you are watching a re-run of Cheers. The both of you had just finished drinking a few beers and Hopper was feeling a little bit handsy. And, who are you to deny that?

He slowly begins kissing your neck, paying special attention to that sweet spot in the crook of your shoulder. After that, you’re pretty much putty in his hands.

He’s on top of you, his hands rubbing everywhere as the both of you kiss each other passionately on the couch. You have your legs wrapped around him, and his fingers are making quick work of the buttons on your shirt. 

The two of you are so involved in each other that you don’t hear the front door of the cabin being unlocked, followed by a scream from El, comically covering her eyes as she tries to erase the image in front of her.

That’s how you found yourself on one end of the sofa, a throw pillow clutched to your bare chest. Hopper is seated at the other end, a huge space in between your bodies, as El sits on the recliner staring down the both of you.

“Three inches is more than enough,” El said with a grimace. “Don’t do it in the living room. Gross.”


	28. Family Game Night

You were never one to thrive during storms, especially not after experiencing that tornado three years ago. You were grateful to be surrounded by Hopper and his daughter, opting to stay in his cabin tonight for movies, games, and dinner rather than going bowling at Frenchy’s. 

“Hey, stop looking out that window and help me set up this board,” Hopper beckoned, his smooth voice pulling your attention back to the living room where he and El sat.

“What are we playing?” you asked with a gentle smile, walking towards them plopping down besides El. 

“Monopoly,” El responded. “I usually play the racecar, but if you want it, I can change it.”

“No, no,” you chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. “I can take the Scottie Dog.”

“The _hell_ you are,” Hopper laughed, snatching the piece. “I let you have the last piece of garlic bread. You will not be taking my game piece, too.”

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t be rude or else El and I will bankrupt your ass.”

He guffawed, placing a hand over his chest in mock disgust, “How dare you turn my own daughter against me?”

“I don’t know what either of you are talking about,” El shook her head. “I’m bankrupting _both_ of your asses.”

You shook your head, squeezing her tighter, “Don’t get cocky. You have no idea how much experience I have in the world of big business.”

“You dropped out of business school after your sophomore year,” Hopper mocked. “El, honey, kick her ass.”

“Evil. The both of you. Just evil, money-hungry tycoons,” you smiled.

“That’s the name of the game. It’s a Scottie Dog eat dog world.”


	29. First Kiss

The both of you had been playing it slow at first, but, at this point, you didn’t know how much longer you could take.

He pulls up to your house and walks you to your door after going to dinner for the third time that week. It was maybe the fifth time that you both had been on a date, and you were beginning to think that he just felt sorry for you.

“Hopper, we don’t have to do this,” you sighed as you both reached the door.

“What?” he asked befuddled.

“If you’re not interested in me, it’s okay,” you said with a tight smile, reaching in your purse for your keys. 

“What makes you think I’m not interested?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at you, his size and stance suddenly intimidating you as you quickly forgot what it was that you were searching for.

“This is date five, Hopper,” you chuckled, shaking your head. “By this point, I would have already been sleeping with you, but you haven’t even made a move to _kiss_ me, let alone-”

He broke your thread of words by pressing his lips roughly against yours, his hands cradling your face as your mouths moved seamlessly with each other.

He pulled away, your eyes still closed as you tried to make your head stop spinning.

“I didn’t want to rush anything,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to your lips. “But…if you want kisses, then, _dammit_ , woman, I’m gonna give you all the kisses you want.”


	30. Cum Play I

One thing that you admire the shit out of is how primal and carnal Hopper gets during sex. He becomes a man unhinged, completely giving into his animalistic desires whenever he’s with you. It becomes almost primitive _every time_.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come,” you chant into the crook of his neck, continuing to bounce up and down on his cock as you feel yourself reaching that delicious edge.

“ _Christ_ , me, too,” he growls, his hips thrusting rapidly up into you, holding your body above his own in an attempt to assert some sort of dominance.

It takes mere seconds until your walls are clenching down around him, milking him as he comes deep inside of you. His hands are squeezed down impossibly hard against your hips, and you’re sure that there will be bruises in the shapes of his fingertips on you in the morning.

He pushes you onto your back before slowly taking himself out of you. You shiver and gasp as you feel his come begin to leak out of your still-quivering entrance.

“Fuck, look at that, baby girl,” he cooed, taking his index finger and dragging it down your warm slit. He inserts it into you, scooping his come onto his finger tip.

“I wanna taste you,” you begged, bucking your hips into the air as the aftershocks of your orgasm sparked throughout your body.

He drags his finger up your body, a small trail of white in its wake before spreading it across your parted lips. You immediately suck his finger into your mouth, moaning around the digit as you hallow your cheeks and suck it off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled. “So fucking sexy.”

“You taste so fucking good,” you smirk, swiping your finger along the trail before tasting it on your hand. “Can’t get enough of you.”

“You can have it all, baby girl.”


	31. Flighty!Reader

It seemed to be some sort of pattern that you just couldn’t break yourself from. Was it because your thoughts were valid, or was it because, deep down, you really thought that you weren’t worthy of having your love reciprocated in the way that Hopper did? Blame it on past experiences or the fluctuating presence of serotonin and dopamine in your brain, but, at the heart of it, some things never changed.

You sat on the couch nestled in the corner of your apartment hugging your knees up into your chest as you continued to watch reruns of _Bewitched_ on the television. Your landline continued to ring, the sixth call within the past hour you had neglected to answer. You looked at the clock on your wall, guilt rising in your throat at the realization that it had been an hour since your were supposed to meet Hopper at Enzo’s.

You continued to eat the candy in your lap, loose and empty wrappers scattering the carpeted floor as you ate your weight in Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups. A tear escaped your eye at the scene playing before you, a part of you craving to be in such a loving relationship. That’s when an angry fist repeatedly began to bang at your front door.

You jumped, clutching your chest as you heard Hopper yelling your name. You rushed to the door, looking through the peep hole and immediately cursing under your breath at the sight of him, slightly tipsy with his outfit askew.

“Goddammit, open up!” he shouted, resting his forehead against the door before he softly spoke. “ _Please_ , I just need to know that you’re okay.”

You sighed, opening the door and looking at him with worried eyes. His eyes racked over your form, the sloppy tee-shirt hanging off of your shoulder and the length of your grey sweatpants pooling above your feet. You hair was a mess, tied up in a loose bun as chocolate stained your chin and cheeks. 

“Jesus Christ, what happened?” he asked, his eyes wide and filled with concern as he made his way past the door frame. 

“I’m sorry,” you offered weakly, crossing your arms and hugging your body tightly, averting your gaze from him.

“Why did you stand me up?” he asked, his voice laced with hurt.

“I just…” you trailed off, sighing heavily and hanging your head in shame. “I didn’t think you really wanted to see me tonight. I didn’t want to waste your time.”

His features softened, his mouth developing a thin line as he walked forward to cover you in an embrace. You sobbed, resting your head on his shoulder as he rubbed your back.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”


	32. Polaroid Pictures

You bought a Polaroid from Radio Shack that Friday along with a set of lingerie that compliments the curves of your body perfectly. All you had to do was wait for him to get off of work.

You heard the familiar jingle of his keys as he went to unlock the door and you placed yourself strategically on the counter facing the entrance, albeit in a somewhat compromising position.

“Oh _shit_ ,” he sighed as soon as he saw you, your legs spread as the straps of your red lace lingerie clung to your body. 

You smirked, playfully wiggling the polaroid in your hand as you tilted your head, “Welcome home, baby.”

He took dozens of photos of you, in various states of undress, before you took the camera and took them of him. Before you both knew it, you were both fucking each other on the floor, the snaps of the Polaroid sounding as you took pictures of the both of you in the throes of passion.

After you’re both spent (and all of the refill cartridges you purchased were gone), you gathered up all of the pictures and shivered as Hopper walked behind you and encompassed you against his chest.

“We gotta hide those,” he murmured as he kissed your neck. “But, trust me when I say, I will be using these a lot, baby girl.”


	33. Temper

You were scrubbing the dishes in the sink a little rougher than usual, your irritation bubbling up far beyond your control. You had come home in a relatively decent mood, pressing kisses along Hopper’s shoulder and neck in an attempt to warm him up after a long day at work. He pushed you off of him, telling you to leave him alone and that he wasn’t in a good enough mood to deal with “your shit” tonight.

“What are you cooking?” Hopper asked gruffly, trudging into the kitchen with a displeased expression on his face.

“I _cooked_ myself a bowl of cereal,” you grumbled, avoiding eye contact with him as you continued to clean the pile of dishes he had let go unattended for days.

“Didn’t want to offer me any?” he asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “That’s a little selfish, don’t you think?”

“Are you fucking with me right now?” you asked, a laugh lacing your voice as you shot daggers at him. “Just…go _fuck_ yourself, okay?”

You dropped the dishes in the sink, wiping your hands and pushing away from the counter with a sour expression. You bumped your shoulder harshly against his arm as you made a beeline to your purse and keys.

“Hey, wait,” he said, his voice softer as he reached for your hand.

“No,” you replied, grabbing your purse. “I don’t know what’s crawled up your ass, but call me once it’s crawled back out.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, pulling you toward him despite you yanking away. “I- _really_. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a dick.”

“Then why are you?” you narrowed your eyes, sliding your hand out of his grasp as you looked up at him defiantly. “Pushing me away from you, calling _me_ the selfish one? Seriously, what the fuckdid I do to make you so angry?”

“El ad I…we got into a fight about Mike again,” he sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not an excuse, but…I’m just really frustrated.”

You sighed, putting your purse back down, “No use in getting in a fight with both of the girls in your life.”

He smirked lightly, slowly wrapping his arms around your waist, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” you groaned, rubbing your hands up and down his arms.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “You want to go get some ice cream?”

“You paying?”

“Always.”


	34. In the Classroom

Fresh out of college, just getting the position at Hawkins High School and you were already getting into trouble. It wasn’t your fault, though; at least, you would go to your grave blaming it on your boyfriend. It was an hour after school had ended, and, needless to say, Hopper was more than willing to meet you for some after-school tutoring.

“You’ve been a naughty boy,” you teased him, straddling his lap as he sat at your desk chair. His police uniform was askew, his hair ruffled from your hands as you traced a ruler along the lines of his jaw. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to give you a detention.”

“You gonna spank me with that ruler, Miss?” he chuckled, his hands gripping your sides before picking you up and placing you on top of the desk. He began to kiss down your neck, his fingers playing with the buttons of your blouse, “’Cus I’ve been real bad, and I don’t think I’m gonna learn my lesson if my punishment isn’t strict.”

You whimpered, the feeling of his hands encompassing your breasts sending your eyes to fly backwards. You bit your lip, slamming the ruler down onto the desk before pushing him away, “I was thinking maybe an oral exam. _Pop_ quiz.”

He groaned, kissing your lips quickly before going to unbutton his shirt, “I don’t know, ma’am. I’m awfully unprepared.”

“I can teach you,” you smirked, rubbing your hand through his hair as he kneeled on the floor, his hands spreading your legs before his face got eye-level with you center.

“Fuck, you look so _fucking_ sexy,” he breathed, breaking character slightly as he moved forward to peel your panties off of your legs. “You know, I’ve always strived to be a teacher’s pet.”

“Well, maybe if you try hard enough, I’ll give you a reward,” you smiled, spreading your legs wide as he inched closer.

“Better be more than a fucking sticker.”


	35. Choking

It’s a fantasy you’ve had for years, but you had never trusted any other man besides Hopper to do it. He was hesitant, at first, but he agreed to try it for you, making sure that you went over safety details a few days beforehand. He **never** wanted to hurt you, and that’s why you trusted him so much.

When he came home from work, you practically jumped him as he walked into the cabin. Your kisses became heated, and, after teasing each other enough, he backed you into a wall, his hands lightly trailing along your collarbone.

“You fucking _love_ it rough, don’t you?” he whispered, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth.

You whimpered, wrapping your legs around his waist as his thumbs trailed down the center of your throat, “ _Fuck_ , love it rough with you.”

He trailed one hand down your side to roughly cup your ass in his grasp as his other hand wrapped around your throat, just resting there teasingly, “You like when I slam myself deep inside of you, huh? Love it when I spank your ass cheeks red?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you sobbed, bucking your hips into his as you felt his fingers press down on the sides of your neck gently.

He bent his head down to bite your earlobe before whispering huskily, “You want me fucking choke that pretty little neck? Squeeze the throat that takes my cock so fucking well, huh?”

As the pressure increased, you closed your eyes in bliss, the feeling of his thick fingers enclasping your neck making your heart thrum in your ears. You managed to squeak out a moan, your breaths becoming airy as he licked a sensitive spot in the crook of your jaw.

He released you suddenly, causing you to take a sharp intake of breath, your center incredibly wet as he licked down your neck, soothing the slight marks left by his hand.

“You’re fucking mine, you know that? _Mine_.”


	36. Creampie

You equally hated and loved fucking in the backseat of Hopper’s Blazer. On one hand, you had to make sure to keep your moans and whimpers low, but on the other hand, the risk of getting caught, the risk of not being prepared…well, it sent a fire up your spine each and every time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whimpered into his shoulder, your arms wrapped around his neck and thighs wrapped snugly around his waist as Hopper continued to slam his cock into you. “Right there. Right _fucking_ there.” 

He grunted, his hips snapping into yours as the windows began to fog around your bodies. The only sounds echoing in the car were the sounds of your breathing and the sounds in between your groins. With every rock and groan that tumbled off of his lips, you felt yourself nearing that edge more intensely.

“You feel _so_ good,” he whispered against your cheek, his hands gripping your hips with a ferocious intensity. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Baby, where do you want it?”

You mewled under his thrusts, reaching down in between you to rub over your clit, “Just…come in me, baby.”

“Huh?” he gasped, his thrusts slowing as you continued to inch closer.

“Don’t move!” you shouted, pulling him against you and rocking your hips up against his at lightning speed.

He groaned loud in his throat, his hips pumping faster and faster until you clenched harshly around his cock, squeaking high in your throat as you felt him spill inside of you. A few small thrusts later and you slumped against the seat, a wide smile on your face.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he groaned, looking down in between your bodies as he slowly slid his cock out of you, his cum dripping slowly down your slit and onto the car seat. “That looks so fucking hot.”

You licked your lips, looking up at him with a silent plea in your eyes. He shivered, reaching down to gather cum on his finger before leading it to your parted lips. You opened your mouth, wrapping your tongue around the digit before moaning at the taste.

“What am I gonna do with you?” he asked in awe, leaning down to kiss your lips, his tongue brushing against yours, groaning as he tasted himself.

“You could always fuck me again,” you teased, swiveling your hips playfully.

“Fucking insatiable, I swear to god.”


	37. Cum Play II

You’re usually incredibly safe during sex, and that hasn’t changed since you and Hopper started dating a year ago. However, you recently started taking the pill, and you wanted to surprise him after being on it for a few months.

He’s on top of you, body nestled in between your legs as he presses sloppy kisses across your chest. You mewl underneath him, pawing at his shoulders in an attempt to get him closer to you. He goes to reach for the nightstand before you grab his hand.

“No,” you whispered with a smile, quirking your eyebrow as you rolled your hips upwards.

He groaned, his breath staggered as his member slipped in between your lips, “No?”

“I’m on the little pink pill,” you smile, grabbing his neck to press your lips against his roughly.

He whimpers loudly into your mouth as you grab him and lead him to your entrance, the both of you gasping at the raw feeling of one another.

It only takes a few minutes before you’re coming around him hard, his name tumbling off of your lips as your body shakes. He growls animalistically into the crook of your neck, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his eyes screwed tightly shut. “You want my come, baby? You want me to fill you up, huh?”

You whine high in your throat, continuing to ride the high of your orgasm as you nod your head frantically, “God, give me your fucking come.”

“Gonna fill up your pussy so fucking good,” he grunted, thrusting himself three more times before stilling, a booming groan escaping his throat as he painted your walls with come. 

He takes himself out of you and watches in awe as his come leaks out of you, bringing a finger down to gather it before pressing it against your mouth. You lick along his finger and shiver before sucking the digit past your lips.

“God _damn_ , baby girl,” he smiled as you hallowed your cheeks around his finger. “We’re gonna have so much fun with that little pill.”


End file.
